Not A Couple Anymore
by Sally Scotte
Summary: People are calling them Mr. and Mrs. Noble for a completely different reason now. Spoiler for Journey's End and sort of spoilers for the casting of the 11th Doctor.


"Donna!"

"Doctor, you stupid git, get me out of here before I smack you!"

He opened the cell door with his sonic screwdriver, pulling Donna out before she could protest. He expected the promised slap, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"About time you found me, you stupid Space- Uhoh...."

"Uhoh?"

That doesn't bode well. He swivelled his head to see their captors rushing down the hall.

"Release your spouse and step back!" one of the jailers shouted as they approached.

Donna's eyes were wide, but suddenly they narrowed and she leaned toward them to yell, "I'm not his spouse, idiot!"

"Not now, Donna," the Doctor said with a shake of his head, and he grabbed her hand, yanking her toward the exit as she glared back at the prison guards.

"So how do you like it?"

Donna took a sip of the drink sitting before her and smiled. "Best I've ever had," she replied. "Thanks again for taking me. Been nice to have a day off from being chased after."

"You know what? It is," the Doctor replied with a manic grin, secretly hoping that something would explode very soon. Then again, he'd promised Donna a nice evening off and he figured she wouldn't appreciate her birthday dinner being interrupted by a hostile alien invasion. "You look great, by the way," he complimented absently, staring past her out the window in hopes of finding something entertaining.

"Watch it, Spaceman," she warned teasingly, then smiled and shook her head. "But thanks."

The waiter returned a moment later, carrying another pair of drinks in his tentacles while balancing their meal in each hand.

"Ma'am, Sir," he interrupted politely, sitting their dinner before them. "Enjoy your meal." Donna nodded gratefully and stared down at her plate, trying to decipher what the Doctor had ordered for her.

The waiter hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and whispered in the Doctor's ear. "You're a very lucky man, sir," he murmured, looking across the table to where Donna was picking at her food. "Quite a lovely wife you've got there."

Donna was still enjoying the perusal of her dinner and the Doctor turned to the waiter. "She's not my wife, and she's not interested," he replied shortly, glad that Donna didn't hear. "Now if you don't mind, it's my friend's birthday, and I'd appreciate it if we could get back to our dinner."

The waiter nodded tightly and walked away. When they got ready to leave Donna wondered why the Doctor hadn't left a tip. "I already gave him one," the Doctor replied, rolling his eyes behind her back. "Come on, let's go."

The police at Midnight had tried to ask the Doctor questions, but had one slight problem getting his statement. Namely, the shouty redhead who refused to leave his side during the interrogation.

"How could you put a leisure palace so close to a....a....well, I don't know what it was but you're idiots, the lot of you! People could have been killed!" The Doctor sighed heavily. "People were killed," she added, "and we all just sat here and did nothing. And now you want him to help you?" She scoffed. "He doesn't have to tell you anything. We're leaving."

She started to stand up but the manager of the palace approached their seats. "Mrs. Noble, I understand that your husband has been through an ordeal, and that you're upset, but we need to get his statement to prevent further incidents of this nature from occurring in the-"

"We're not a couple!" Donna shouted, the Doctor muttering it along with her before shaking his head wearily. "Donna, it's okay, I'll talk to them. I can give them information the rest of the passengers wouldn't know." He patted the chair beside him. "Come on, sit down. Let's get this over with."

Donna shot one last glare at the staff, then smiled warmly at her friend and sat down, taking his hand. "Whatever you say, Doctor," she said quietly. "But I'm not leaving you. Go ahead," she snapped, looking back up, "ask your questions so we can get out of here."

"Run, Donna, run!"

"Shut up, Martian, I'm not as young as I used to be!"

The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand and dragged her around the corner, pulling her out of the way. "Okay, so I'm guessing the running of the bulls was a bad idea for your first time back?" he said innocently, giving her his best puppy dog face.

"That won't work anymore," she snapped, but she was still smiling. "You're not as young as you used to be either. Well...." She looked him over and stifled a laugh. "You know what I mean."

"On the plus side," he interrupted brightly, "you're not mad at me for taking your memories anymore. That's a start!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "You are bonkers," she sighed, then let him hug her. "I couldn't stay mad at you too long, now could I?" She grinned against his jacket and wrapped her arms around him, slowly getting used to the not-quite-as-bony hugs he'd been giving ever since he came back to save her. "You're my best mate no matter how ridiculous you look, Space Boy."

"Space Boy?" he mumbled incredulously, his whining muffled in her hair. "What happened to Spaceman?"

"Don't think I've forgotten how to slap you, Martian," she replied, both of them laughing.

A middle-aged woman walked by and saw them embracing. "I hope you don't mind my saying," she interjected, "but the two of you just look so adorable. Lovely, the pair of you."

Donna and the Doctor shared a look, but before they could set the woman straight she smiled warmly and shook the Doctor's hand, turning to Donna. "I wish my son was so kind to me," she sighed, not noticing Donna's eyes slowly becoming as big as saucers. "Take care of your mum, young man, she seems like a wonderful woman." She smiled again, then walked away.

The Doctor stood absolutely still for a moment, his hand still extended. Donna slowly shook her head, looking toward him with a look that made him think of Queen Victoria. After a moment he shot her another innocent grin. "Well, that's new," he commented dryly.

"Don't you dare say a word, Time Boy," she muttered as she dragged him back to the TARDIS.


End file.
